


Weirdos Make Great Superheros

by jake_sharkey



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, One Shot, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Natasha Romanov, Singer Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake_sharkey/pseuds/jake_sharkey
Summary: Peter sings at his talent show without Tony or the avengers knowing until Aunt May calls Tony about it. This is a One-Shot. Language is advised.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	Weirdos Make Great Superheros

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot  
> I hope you like it! When I first heard this song, I just imagine Peter singing this.

Peter, Ned, MJ, and Harley was in AP Chem working on their usual assignments. When Tony sprong this on Peter during their lab time together, Harley and Peter have been going out before the start of Junior year. As soon as Harley saw Peter, he wanted to make Peter _his._ In his words, "Peter Parker is the angel I need to protect." With a lot of smooth-talking, flirting, and making Peter blush like a tomato, he said yes to when Harley asked him out, and the rest is history.

"Peter, you're going out on patrol today?" Ned whispered.

"Yeah," " _No_ ," Peter and Harley answered at the same time.

Peter turned to Harley and just blinked. "What do you mean, _no_?" 

"I'm not letting you go out after what happened yesterday," Harley answered, still focusing on his work. "I'm coming with you. End of Discussion."

"Nothing happened yesterday, I'm fine," Peter said, looking at Harley. "I'm fine, really," leaning to Ned when saying that to reassure him with that worried look on his friend. 

"You were stabbed multiple _times!_ " Harley whispered through his teeth. "I wanted to kill him for hurting you but had the look of kindness, and I had to spare that motherfucker." 

Peter saw the hurt and fear in Harley's eyes and can't help but feel guilty for worrying about his boyfriend. Peter grabbed his hand under the table and rubbed his thumb. "Harley, I'm sorry for worrying you, and I am excellent. My wounds have healed up already." Peter said softly, looking to his eyes. Harley's eyes soften at the sight of his angel. "Damn it…" he mumbled.

MJ laughed. "He has you wrapped around his finger, loser," she said without looking up.

Ned laughed, Peter blushed, and Harley just glared.

The bell rings. "Peter Parker? May I have a word with you?" Mr. Harrington said.

Flash laughed. "Penis got in trouble." 

"I'm gonna kill him." Harley got out of his seat, furious, putting daggers into a pale Flash who just scrambled out of the room. 

Peter grabbed his forearm and getting up. "Please don't." I patted his chest and walking over to Mr. Harringtion. "How are you doing?" Peter said to him with his hands in his pocket.

"Peter, I'm gonna need you to participate in the talent show for the Decathlon Team. It's mandatory", Mr. Harringtion said, leaning back against his desk crossing his arms.

Peter gaped at this news, "Mr. Harrington, I don't have any talent." That wasn't necessarily true, Peter could sing, beautiful, but he hasn't sung in years in front of others expect Aunt May.

"Find a talent then, Peter. The show is this Friday. Good luck." Mr. Harringtion said, straighten up.

Peter turned around to went back to his desk, only seeing his boyfriend there. "Ned and MJ had to leave, but what happened?" Harley asked, watching a quiet Peter backing up his stuff. Harley grabbed his arm, making him look at him. "What's wrong?" Peter took a breath. "I have to participate in the talent show; it's mandatory, and I never perform before." He said, looking up at him.

"Come on, let's go to the tower," Harley said, wrapping his arm around Peter's waist. 

Peter nodded, grabbing his stuff and walking out with Harley. "Don't tell any of them. I don't want them to see me. Please?" Peter said, giving his signature puppy eyes. 

Harley's eyes darken. "Fine, I won't tell the old man, but…" He leaned into his ear, "If you stare at me with those eyes anymore. I will take you and fuck you hard right in this very hallway where people will hear your high pitch moans calling my name." Peter blushed and felt a chill went up to his spine in aroused. "H-harley, not h-here." Peter whine and stuttered. Harley's hand went down on Peter's ass and gave it a squeeze. Peter responded with a moan. "I hate you…" Peter said. Harley laughed and winked at Peter, "No, you don't."

* * *

"Aunt May! I'm home!" Peter shouted, walking inside the apartment. "Hey, sweetie, come sit on the couch and tell me about your day," May said, patting the cushion next her. Peter accepted the invitation sitting down and groaning. "What's wrong?" Aunt May asked, muting the TV. "Mr. Herringtion told me I have to put an act for the talent show this Friday, and I don't want to, but I have to do. I don't know what to do it on." Peter complained, rubbing his face.

"Have you try singing? You used to sing all the time, and you were good too." May said, squeezing his hand. "I mean, I thought about it, but I don't know…" Peter said, looking down at their hands intertwined. "Why, sweetie?" May said. Peter sighed, "I stopped because Uncle Ben died, and it felt wrong to just keep singing when we used to sing together while cooking dinner." Peter confessed, still looking down, not into Aunt May's eyes. "Oh, honey…" May whispered, scooting closer to Peter hugging and cuddling him. "Uncle Ben would want you to keep singing and share your voice for the world to hear even if it's a hum," May said, kissing his forehead.

"Do you really think I can do? Sing?" Peter said, now facing May. "I know you can. You are amazing, Peter Parker and I larb you." May said, squeezing his face. Peter gave a wet laugh, "I larb you too, Aunt May." 

"Now go find a song and perform at the talent show. I'll be in the crowd scream loud and proud." Aunt May said, slapping Peter's shoulder. "All right, I'm gonna research now," Peter said, getting up and going to his room.

Hours of research and listening to music Peter found the song that seems right to him. _Alright, now lets practice._

Peter has been practicing for the past week and asked for help with the song from the Decathlon expect for Flash and they agree even Ned and MJ. Everything was coming together.

* * *

Tony Stark was always a busy man, even when he wasn't. He will always find an excuse to be working, especially if it had something to do with Stark Industries.

Tony was working on his latest project in the lab when he received a phone call. "Boss, you're receiving an incoming call from May Parker," FRIDAY, his AI said. Tony widened his eyes and stopped working immediately. He admitted May called him rarely, but when she did, it was always something terrible and scary.

"Put her through, FRI," Tony said.

"Hello?" May's voice came through the speakers.

"Hi May, How are you?" Tony said awkwardly

"I'm doing alright. How are you and Pepper?"

"We uh, we are both doing good," Tony said, still unsure why she's calling. "May, I don't want to sound like an asshole, but did I do something wrong?" 

May laughed 

"No, not this time I was just wondering when I'll see you at the talent show on Friday? We should sit together and get there early for seats." 

Tony was now confused, it would explain why Peter hasn't been in the lab for the past week. _He probably dragged Harley into it as well._ He thought. Peter hasn't told him about it. He smirks.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there. Everyone is coming."

"Oh, great! I'll see you all then."

"Bye, May."

FRIDAY hangs up.

Tony walks from his lab to the common living room a few floors above. The elevator doors open to everyone doing their own thing. Bruce and Natasha are talking while she is cleaning her knives. Steve and Bucky are talking at the counter. Finally, Clint, Thor, Rhodes, and Sam are playing Mario Kart Wii. 

"Everybody listens up. I got some news."

All eyes turn to Tony.

"It seems that Peter has an event Friday that he doesn't want us to know about." 

"What's wrong with ребенок паук?" Natasha said, worrying herself. She loves Peter as her own and will do anything in her power to protect what's hers.

"Nothings wrong with Peter. It appears that he was participating in his talent show and didn't tell me." 

"We are so going," Clint said

"Yeah, we are." Bucky also commented.

"I would like to see a man of spiders perform some talent." Thor grinned.

"Alright, it's set we're going!" Tony declared.

* * *

It was Friday night, and the talent show was starting in 45 mins. May was waiting by the ticket table looking at her watch, wondering where Tony is. She was concerned he and the team was gonna be late.

"May!" a voice called her she turned to the person who was connected to the sound, and it was Pepper Stark holding Morgan Starks hand and the rest of them.

May waved them over and hugged Pepper and everyone else. "Thanks for coming, everyone! I know Peter will be happy that you all came." May said.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world, but Tony said that Peter didn't say anything about it." Pepper said. 

"That's weird. I don't know why Peter wouldn't tell you. Embarrass?" 

"Oh well, we are here now, and we are going in," Tony said, going towards the ticket table.

Everyone bought their ticket and children were free, so it was good for Morgan. The Avengers took their seats in the front row, saying Peter will definitely see them.

"May do you know what Peter's gonna do?" Natasha said, hoping her little spider is alright.

May shakes her head. That's a lie. She knows what he's going to do but what was a different question.

Everyone was mingling, and little Morgan couldn't wait for her big brother to perform. 

"Mr. Stark?" A voice appeared behind him. Tony turned around to see the kid, only the avengers faced forward but heard.

"Yeah?" Tony said, seeming bored.

"Is it true that Peter Parker is your personal Intern?" The boy said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"What's your name?" Tony said with a stern tone.

"Flash, sir," Flash said.

"Well, 'Flash,' Peter is my personal intern and amazing at it," Tony said with confidence.

Flash scoffed, "I don't know what you see in Penis Parker. I'm much better and richer than him." 

That got the avengers turning their heads, including May and Pepper. All eyes were dark with hatred and disgust for the boy. 

"Your about to be 6 feet under… Have fun!" Morgan said straight to Flash, who lost all the blood to his face and will be pissing his pants any minute.

"Listen here, you little shit. If I hear that you spoke or bully Peter. You and your family will be on the streets with no money, and no college or university will consider accepting you, and that includes community colleges. So I think about the next time you see Peter, what future do you want to live in?" Tony spoke through his teeth, steaming with anger.

Flash looked at every avenger who has dark eyes and murder on the mind for the boy. "A-are y-you threatening me?"

"It's a promise, and you made a row of new enemies today. I hope you're happy." Pepper said, glaring at the boy.

Natasha showed her knives to Flash, and he scrambled out of the chair and ran out of the auditorium.

"Thank you all for that," May said to everyone who brushed it off as he's family. That filled May's heart.

* * *

The talent show started with many acts of the students making dancing moves, reciting poetry, and weird body talents. Peter is singing with the decathlon team except for Flash cause no one needs that negativity. 

"Ned, you sure you want to sing?" Peter asks Ned one more time

"Peter it's cool, and I don't mind," Ned said smiling wearing an orange and blue color costume 

Everyone was wearing superhero costumes, not of the avengers were just personal superheroes that everyone made/bought themselves. Peter was wearing a superhero costume inspired by spiderman. It has tights and a cape the whole nine yards.

"Hey," Harley said

Peter turned around instantly. See Harley in a typical superhero red and gold costume with a cape. 

"Hey," Peter said. Harley put his hands on his hip, pulling him close while Peter wrapped his arms around Harley's neck.

"You're going to do great." 

"Thank you, and you as well."

"We do have one problem."

Peter's eyes widen, "What?"

"Everyone is here."

"Seriously?" 

Harley nodded, "Who cares. They are gonna be blown away by your singing." 

Harley leans down, kisses Peter on the lips for a minute. Harley broke it first, leaving Peter dazed and a whimper for a reaction. 

"God, you're so cute."

Peter blushes.

"Mr. Parker, we are on next!" Mr. Herringtion said.

"You got this," Harley said.

Peter nodded. He walked to grab the microphone and left backstage to enter the back of the auditorium, waiting for the cue.

* * *

"Everyone, please put your hands together for Peter Parker." Mr. Herringtion said.

"Finally," Tony mumbled.

The music started playing, and Peter started walking down the aisle with a spotlight on him. 

( _Peter,_ **_Ned, Both_ ** **,** _Students ) _

_Another day of this_

_Living in a made up world where I fit_

_I know I can dominate_

_More than two dimensional space_

Peter 'accidentally' bump into someone dropping their phone.

_Did I just break that? I'm sorry..._

_And if I had my way_

_I could surprise them_

_I'd flip the script and say_

_Everybody else's lines like_

Peter went over a group of people he knew and sat on the edge of the arms.

_'Ello! Good mornin' to you fine sir! You're looking well!'_ (In regular Tom Holland's voice haha)

_Why am I doing an accent?_ Peter talked normally.

Peter did the same thing to a group of athletes.

_Or 'Yes! Sports!... I mean, right?'_ Gave them a thumbs up.

_Ughhh_

Peter stood up, walking in front of the stage, facing the crowd with the Avengers right in reach.

_I wouldn't get tongue tied_

_Get nervous_

_But he's so tall_ Peter pointed at Thor which earn a chuckle from him

 _How old is he?_ Peter pointed at Steve and Bucky, which received a smirk from both of them.

 _She's gorgeous._ Peter pointed at Morgan, which earned a giggle from her.

_Is it too much to ask for?_

_I wanna be more_

_I wanna be a superhero_

_Watch me fly_

_Anyway that I want to go_

_And you can give me all your problems_

_'Cause you know I'll solve them_

_It's a secret everybody already knows_

_Weirdos make great superheroes_

The curtain went up to reveal everyone's superhero costumes. Everyone cheers, but most of the laughing comes from the Avengers, seeing Harley in tights. Clint couldn't control his laughter pointing at him with Harley glaring at him.

_Weirdos make great superheroes _

_See?_

_Now it's catching on_. Peter grinned and pointed at the rest of the act.

Ned came next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

**_We're in our very own personal comic-con_ **

**_And everyone's invited_ **

**_Weirdos united!_ **

_Yeah!_

**_Oooooh!_ **

**_And I can be with my true love_ **

**_Shampagne, here I come!_ **

_And loving a dog romantically is very cool!_ Peter talked normally 

**_Yeah!_ **

**_Weird is the only rule and_ **

**_I wanna be a superhero_ **

**_Watch me fly_ **

**_Anyway that I want to go_ **

_And you can give me all your problems_

**_I'll give you all my problems_ **

_Cause you know I'll solve them_

**_Cause you know I'll solve them_ **

**_Weird is super and now you know_ **

_Weirdos make great superheroes_

_Weirdos make great superheroes_

_Weirdos make great superheroes_

Applause ran out throughout the entire auditorium with a standing ovation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Midtown's Decathlon Team," Peter said, showing his classmates.

They all bow at the same time. The curtain closed, and all cheering sprong out congratulating each other but mostly Peter and Ned on their performance.

"Yo, dude, we did it!" Ned hugged Peter, who returned the hug.

"I know, dude, we were awesome! You were awesome!" 

"That was actually fun, Losers." MJ came up with her purple and gold superhero costume. 

"We actually look good," Peter said, "Especially you. You should wear tights more often." Peter winked at Harley. MJ gagged, and Ned laughed at that. 

Harley wrapped Peter in his arms, holding him close. "Maybe, I will."

Peter laughed

"Good because you're my superhero."

Harley smiled and kissed Peter passionately. Peter broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Harley's 

"I love you".

"I love you too." 

"I hate to break up this wonderful exchange of love or whatever, but Tony is asking for you both," MJ said.

"They are so gonna laugh at us," Peter said, laughing, referring to what they were wearing.

"That reminds me I'm gonna kick the crap out of Clint." Harley smiled evilly.

"Ahh, yes, I-i uh saw that." Peter giggled.

"Come on." 

Harley grabbed his hand and pulled them out backstage to find their family. They looked and found them by a massive crowd around them. Everyone is talking to them. May was able to escape and hug both of them.

"Congratulations to you two! I'm proud of you both." May said proudly. "Love the tights, though. Very sexy." 

Peter laughed, posing with his leg. "I know to be a true superhero, you must wear tights." 

"Technically, you wear spandex." Tony appeared behind hugging Peter and Harley. "Awesome job, guys. Ironically, you want to be a superhero because you are spiderman."

"That is true, and thank you. My inspiration was spiderman." 

"Maybe we should change the way Spiderman dresses," Tony said, which resulted in Peter smiled.

"Thanks, old man." Harley slapped Tony on the shoulder in appreciation. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna kick Clint's ass." 

Harley walked away.

"Should we?" May said worrying.

"He needs to get his aggression out. Clint is perfect for that." Tony said it like it's right.

"Peter!" Morgan ran to him with Peter opening his arms and picking her up. "Morgan! Did you like it?" 

"Yes, I did like it! You were very cool!" Morgan hugged Peter.

"Aw, thanks, honey!" Peter said, squeezing the little girl.

All the avengers came over to congratulate Peter on his singing, he beamed of happiness.

"I'M BEING ASSAULTED!!" Clint screamed, running. 

"GET BACK HERE BARTON!" Harley screamed, running after him.

Peter rolled his eyes, and so did the rest of them. He was tired, but his stomach growled, which everyone heard.

"Hungry, kid?" Tony said, arching his eyebrow.

Peter laughed, "Starving." 

"Let's go get something to eat," Tony said, everyone was in agreement.

It was the end of a Friday night and the talent show, and it was one of those nights that he wouldn't forget.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Weirdos Make Great Superheroes from Central Park (link: https://youtu.be/k1KE6tRN_Qs)  
> Please review and give me your thoughts!


End file.
